the_legacy_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
History
BE - Before Empire AE - After Empire ~1.000.000.000 BE - People started discovering Universe. ~998.000.000 BE - People colonized planet called "Earth 3". ~998.000.000 BE - First town on "Earth 3". ~998.000.000 BE - People find life on "Earth 3". ~997.000.000 BE - Resettlement of people on "Earth 3". After that, the information about the "Earth 3" not found. 500.000.000 BE - People founded a state called " The First Universal Republic". 450.000.000 BE - People built the first huge spaceship called "Zeus". 450.000.000 BE - Humans begin to explore the universe and colonize planets. 430.000.000 BE - Golden age. People are beginning to massively build starships. 400.000.000 BE - People have already subordinated 10.000 galaxies. 300.000.000 BE - People have already subordinated 1.000.000 galaxies. Founded state called "The Second Universal Republic". 250.000.000 BE - Crisis in the Republic. 250.000.000 BE - Dissolution of the Republic. 250.000.000 BE - The "Third Universal State" Was Founded. 249.000.000 BE - The Universal Language Is Founded. 200.000.000 BE - A dictatorship is founded in the State. 199.000.000 BE - Revolutionary wars in the State. "Loyalists of the Universe" - supporters of the monarch, "White Light" - scientists, "Universal State" - supporters of dictatorship. Later 10 years was liquidated scientists. The revolution lasted 256 years and was unsuccessful, both sides compromised and united into a single state called the " Union of Two States". 189.000.000 BE - the "Union of two States" collapsed, two States were formed, the" Fourth Universal State "- loyalists and scientists, the "Universal Leadership" - conservatives and supporters of dictatorship. 150.000.000 BE - For a long time both States colonized the universe and soon the whole world was divided between the two countries. Noth States hated each other, but did not wage wars until the dynasty of the "Fourth Universal State" was interrupted. After this incident, the longest war for the inheritance of the universe began. 100.000.000 BE - End of war. The leadership was eliminated, the surviving supporters of the dictatorship went underground. Now there is only one state in the world - the "Fifth Universal State". 50.000.000 BE - Happiness did not last long. Because of the devastating war, the universe was devastated, almost all resources were exhausted. the period called "The Decline of The State" began. 1.000.000 BE - After a long time, scientists have found a way to save the state using the work of all the inhabitants of the universe. A method of supernova birth was also used, after which the sun emitted enormous energy. 100.000 BE - The tragic death of king Astorage 18, which again had disagreements and enmity. The king tried to unite all beings into one, but because of his death, his plans never came to fruition. 100.000 BE - The government passed into the hands of Parliament. 10.000 BE - Parliament was a very shaky entity, which made the troubles worse. For example, separatist sentiments in the State intensified, only the interests of the oligarchs were satisfied, subsequently the state became an oligarchy. 45 BE - There was a man named Valendis, a man renowned for his skills in strategy, who later gained national fame, the inhabitants of the universe recognized him more as a leader of the state than a bunch of oligarchs. 10 BE - Valendis collects people's militia and preparing for the attack on Parliament. 0 BE - Great moment, Valendis seizes Parliament and forces members of Parliament to sign an agreement that Parliament will no longer be at the head of state. Valendis is declared the leader of the universe, he dissolves Parliament. The Golden age of the universe is back. Valendis will represent the state under the name "The Great universe".